ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Legs
"Legs" 'is the third episode on the third season on ''Oz. Episode biography Dr. Gloria Nathan keeps her job when Dr. Garvey is found to be involved in a scandal; Augustus Hill fears that testifying about Malcolm Coyle will cause trouble him and the Homeboys; Antonio Nappa tests positive for HIV and is moved to Unit E (AIDS isolation ward), and control passes to Chucky Pancamo; boxers James Robson and Cyril O'Reily meet up in the boxing ring, and Ryan O'Reily pulls some strings to make sure Cyril O'Reily wins the match; Bob Rebadow's family visits; Kareem Said continues on his hunger strike; Vernon Schillinger's son is imprisoned; Tobias Beecher plots even as regretful Chris Keller apologizes. Deceased *Malcolm Coyle: Slashed to death by the Wiseguys. Crime flashback *Nikolai Stanislofsky: Convicted February 14, 1999. Possession of stolen goods with intent to sell. Sentence: 15 Years, up for parole in 5. *Andrew Schillinger''': Convicted February 16th 1999. Murder in the 2nd degree, possession of narcotics. Sentence: 50 years, up for parole in 20. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Kathryn Erbe as Shirley Bellinger *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Luis Guzmán as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *Mark Margolis as Antonio Nappa *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Patrick Breen as Robbie Gerth *Robert Clohessy as Officer Sean Murphy *Philip Casnoff as Nikolai Stanislofsky *Seth Gilliam as Correctional Officer Clayton Hughes *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Larry Pine as Arnie Zelman *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *Treach as Malcolm "Snake" Coyle *J.D. Williams as Kenny "Bricks" Wangler *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily Guests starring *Anne Meara as Aunt Brenda O'Reily *Milo O'Shea as Dr. Frederick Garvey *Uta Hagen as Mama Rebadow Casting *Male "Baby" Aexander as Junior Pierce *Will Cote as William Cudney *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Natascia A. Diaz as Margarita Ricardo *Juan Carlos Hernandez as Carlo Ricardo *Tim Hopper as Rick Donn *Ernie Hudson, Jr. as Hamid Khan *Fred Koehler as Andrew Schillinger *Jordan Lage as Richie Hanlon *John Perretti as Steve Pasquin *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Jaime Tirelli as Ferdinand Ricardo *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo *Douglas Crosby as Correctional Officer Vic D'Agnasti Notes *Officer Sean Murphy becomes Em City's new Head Hack. *Frederick Garvey was a back-alley abortionist and a patient of his died on the table. *Antonio Nappa has Malcolm Coyle killed. *Bob Rebadow's mother tells him that she told his son and grandson that Rebadow's alive. After a diabetes scare, he agrees to meet them for the first time. *Toby tells Chris Keller that he killed Karl Metzger and that he was the one who stabbed Keller. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes